Thicktail
Thicktails (Therapedidae) are a family of herbivorous mammals that are descended from a prehistoric group of elephant shrews from Eocene Africa. The group is named for their tails, which the bipedal species use to help keep them balanced when standing, walking, and running. They are either social herding animals living up to about 72 in an area or are solitary animals that only come together with others of their species to mate, depending on a species or an individual. They are all mixed-feeders, feeding on a wide variety of plants such as grass, leaves, fruits, seeds, and among other types of vegetation. All known species are listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts and their abilities to tolerate much of human activities, including adapting to life in the cities and suburbs. List of species of thicktails Anabracchium.jpg|Anabracchium struthiomimoides (wakka). Brittonia.jpg|Brittonia planinares (mountain hippivet). Chontronurus.jpg|Chontronurus macrotis (long-eared thicktail). Cursomys.jpg|Cursomys longipes (strick). Dendromillops.jpg|Dendromillops sp.: 5. D. iactens (striped rans); 6. D. abditus (yellow rans); 7. D. absilio (sandy rans); 8. D. damma (Darma's rans); 9. D. morrisoni (Montana rans); 10. D. parvus (leaf rans); 11. D. hibernus (Arctic rans); 12. D. sorciocephalus (masked rans); 13. D. abiegnus (blue-backed rans). Dichoceros.jpg|Dichoceros cristatus (hard-muzzled horned rans). Dolichotragus.jpg|Dolichotragus sp.: 15. D. variegatus (golden juncus); 16. D. arizonensis (Mexican juncus); 17. D. oklahomensis (American juncus); 18. D. fasciatocaudis (whiptail juncus). Equitragus.jpg|Equitragus sp.: 19. E. arcticus (Arctic thicktail); 20. E. gracilis (graceful thicktail); 21. E. abstrusus (black-handed thicktail). Genaceros.jpg|Genaceros rex (king juncus). Geotragus.jpg|Geotragus sp.: 23. G. aclydis (mud-backed jivet); 24. G. albonosus (northern jivet); 25. G. crinalis (black-faced jivet); 26. G. argenteniensis (southern jivet); 27. G. exultatium (orange jivet); 28. G. medius (woodland jivet); 29. G. septentrionalis (jack jivet); 30. G. vitulina (golden-bellied jivet). Hylophaga.jpg|Hylophaga kylei (Kyle's wood rans). Jivetta.jpg|Jivetta sp.: 32. J. jivetta (African jivet); 33. J. acroleucas (Eurasian jivet); 34. J. numeris (mountain flametail jivet); 35. J. opimus (great ring-tailed jivet); 36. J. onager (donkey jivet). Labiocheilus.jpg|Labiocheilus peruvianus (Peruvian mountain rans). Mancho.jpg|Mancho sp.: 38. M. ornatus (marbled mancho or water rans); 39. M. gigas (giant mancho); 40. M. crassicaudatus (thick-tailed mancho). Meraba.jpg|Meraba sp.: 41. M. audax (zebra jivet); 42. M. insulatus (blood-tailed jivet); 43. M. modicus (sand-backed jivet); 44. M. sylvinus (flame-sided jivet); 45. M. imperator (lava jivet); 46. M. limus (mossy jivet). Neohippus.jpg|Neohippus sp.: 47. N. evagor (blonde-bottom hippivet); 48. N. collabosco (sunset hippivet), 49. N. jubatus (maned hippivet); 50. N. gemmeus (spot-tailed hippivet); 51. N. mollipes (great white hippivet); 52. N. tridactylus (3-toed hippivet). Oreogale.jpg|Oreogale sp.: 53. O. acosmos (great gray rans); 54. O. concolor (coastal rans); 55. O. flavescens (golden mountain rans); 56. O. hinnitus (golden lowland rans); 57. O. intritus (gray-rumped rans); 58. O. meckesi (dunes rans); 59. O. mexicanus (volcano rans); 60. O. purpudeficio (violet-backed rans); 61. O. quaesitus (black-legged rans); 62. O. rubripes (pink-footed rans); 63. O. rubor (pink-tailed rans); 64. O. siccus (black-eyed rans); 65. O. sileo (stripe-faced rans); 66. O. troglodytes (black-and-white rans). Tachypus.jpg|Tachypus sp,: 67. T. erythronotus (red-backed racer); 68. T. occidentalis (Pacific racer); 69. T. metae (African racer); 70. T. atlanticus (atlantic or eastern, racer); 71. T. peregrinus (white-rumped racer); 72. T. ifati (occellated racer); 73. T. absimilis (flaming-headed racer); 74. T. heyblocki (silver-headed racer); 75. T. nugator (blonde-tailed racer); 76. T. stabilis (Asiatic racer); 77. T. primigenium (striped racer); 78. T. phillipsi (Phillips’ racer); 79. T. cingulatus (slender tailed racer); 80. T. varius (chequered racer). Therapes.jpg|Therapes sp.: 81. T. clarki (Clark's plains rans); 82. T. rotundus (northern plains rans); 83. T. torquatus (masked plains rans); 84. T. australis (Australian plains rans). Vehemens.jpg|Vehemens sp.: 85. V. australis (3-horned xenus); 86. V. ptiloceras (feather-horned xenus). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Metazoica Species